


朕总觉得身边所有人都暗搓搓地不怀好意

by fiiiiiiiiish



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiiiiiiiiish/pseuds/fiiiiiiiiish





	朕总觉得身边所有人都暗搓搓地不怀好意

“令公子学业已成，老朽没什么能教的了。”

师傅辞行的时候，佐助正将粉脸卸了一半儿，他的右脸娇妍艳團丽如女子，左脸却锐利如刀锋刻出。

重金酬谢了师傅之后，鼬走进佐助屋里瞧他卸妆。

“你真的想好了吗？佐助？”

“我已经决定了，兄长。”

佐助拿布巾擦了脸，这才起身整理自己的行头。他扮刀马旦时便英气逼人，卸了妆之后更是丰神俊朗，虽然脸上还带了点少年的影子，男人的魅力却已显现出来。

“走吧，去会会你们那个整天不务正业的皇帝。”

“……好吧，这是你自己做出的选择，不过……”

鼬深深叹了口气。

“可千万别把他给欺负狠了。”

 

 

 

凭着过人的实力，佐助很快就在京中颇有名气。

出了个新角儿，鸣人肯定是要来捧场的，眼看大鱼就在眼前，佐助便更加卖力地表演起来。可他努力了许久，金钱美玉收了不少，大鱼却迟迟不肯咬钩，弄得佐助纳闷不已，把宇智波鼬叫来问道：“你们这皇帝怎么回事？他不是生性孟浪吗？怎么不来找我约炮？”

“咳……皇帝虽然生性孟浪，但并不是如此轻浮的人。”

“可是你说过皇帝经常随随便便宿在宫外。”

“对，他喜欢强行借宿在臣子家中，理由是为了检查有无贪腐。”

“那他为什么从来没有来过我们家？”

“他说宇智波值得信任，并不需要检查。”

“尼桑你要不要搞点让他怀疑的事情？”

“助啊，你不能把个人欲望凌驾于家族利益之上。”

“什么叫个人欲望！我是在帮你们矫正皇帝的恶习喂！”

“别瞒我了，弟弟。”鼬沧桑地拍上佐助的肩膀，“去年除夕在宫中参加宴会的时候，你以为我没有看到吗？你看皇上的眼神不对。”

“……啧。”

“尼桑是爱你的，也想帮你完成愿望，但是艹皇帝这个事儿始终是有点……咳。”鼬貌似正经地将手背到背后，转身准备离开，走之前又回头添了一句：“记住千万别把他给欺负狠了。”

“……知道了，尼桑。”

 

 

 

若干天后，大鱼依然没有咬钩，鹿丸倒是悄悄找上了宇智波鼬。

“兵部尚书大人，您弟弟到底想干嘛呢。”

“丞相智慧过人，会看不出来吗？”

“……我是个直男！没你们基佬这么开放！”

“丞相，咳，稍稍注意一下政治正确。”

“咳咳，今天我来找你其实是想说……”鹿丸搓搓手，“宇智波佐助我是知道的，他的才学武艺品性都是一等一的好，并且对官场毫无兴趣。”

“嗯。”

“然后……你知道的……皇上已经快有半个月没批奏折了。”

“嗯。”

“然后……所以我想说……没关系，使劲欺负，用力欺负，最好能让他把奏折也一块批了。”

“……咳，丞相，您怎么可以带头欺君呢。”

“尚书大人，我是有老婆的人，不能每天都住在皇帝的寝宫里呀，再这样下去我就要被媳妇家暴了，可能还会被休。”

“可是丞相大人，这样搞的话……皇上真的不会生气吗？”

“没关系，”鹿丸难得恶狠狠道：“反正皇上看千鸟的眼神也不太对劲儿。”

 

 

 

得到了丞相的暗中首肯，佐助行團事越发大胆起来。

鱼不咬钩，他就把饵往那鱼的嘴里塞，只要鸣人一来他就拼命送情书送礼物，仿佛鸣人才是那个被泡的角儿。鸣人捏着一堆情书觉得莫名其妙，某天终于勾着鹿丸的肩膀窃窃私语道：“鹿丸，你说这个千鸟……是不是有什么问题？”

“没什么问题，你去看戏的第一天我就查过了。”

“哇我浪了这么多年，第一次遇到这么热情又好看的人。”

“您也知道自己超浪的吗皇上？”

“……啧，你觉得这个千鸟我可以接触吗？”

“皇上您想接触就接触呗。”

“可是看他戏的人那么多，看起来比我有钱有权的人也有很多，他怎么偏偏就盯上我了呢？”鸣人夺过鹿丸的毛笔不让他批奏折：“追他的人有很多，但是他又一个都不理，这个人又不要钱，又不要权，又不要色，他到底想要什么的说？”

色啊他就是想要色啊！鹿丸在心里疯狂呐喊着，然而他什么都没说，只是拍了拍鸣人的肩膀。

“皇上您口遁术这么厉害，去会会他不就知道了。”

“鹿丸你今天不太对的说，你不是一向讨厌我冒险吗？”

 

　　

　　

　　

　　

不管怎么说，该面对的还是要面对的。

鸣人终于应邀进了佐助的房间，和他想象的一样，佐助的房间里干干净净，和其他戏團子不同，完全没有脂粉气。

哦不要问我为什么鸣人会知道其他戏團子房间里什么样我也不知道反正肯定不是你们想的那样。

佐助也没有显现出太热情的样子，安安静静地坐在镜子前卸妆，卸完了就在鸣人对面大马金刀地一坐，不但不女气反而还有那么点……生猛。

鸣人紧张地咽下一口茶水。

“那个……咳，千鸟先生，你找我有什么事？”

“实际上，我确实有一件东西非常想要，希望您可以给我。”

“……什么东西？”

佐助嘴角一勾：“美色。”

“……………………？”

话音未落，鸣人就感觉自己的身体烧灼起来，他心道不好，连忙起身往门外跑，却发觉门已经从外面锁上了。

“佐井！佐井！你在哪！”

没人理他。

鸣人还想继续喊人，佐助却伸手从后面抱住了他，他的衣带被解开，整个人被压在门上，一双微微发凉的手伸进他的怀里，一只向上摸索一只向下伸进裤子里，握住了那根已经觉醒的器官。

“……唔——！”

鸣人贴着门跪了下去。

佐助一边亲吻他的耳團垂一边欣赏他躲闪的样子，手上动作不停，很快就把鸣人弄出来了。虽然弄出来了，鸣人却感觉药效还没有过去，他仰在佐助怀里，身体不耐地扭动着。

“怎么回事……怎么还没……哈……”

“皇上，”佐助挺胯顶着他的臀團部，“您得吃下我这根才能解药。”

“你……你怎么知道？你到底……啊！”

根本不给他思考的时间，佐助就着鸣人之前泄團出来的精團液将手指伸了进去，新鲜娇團嫩的穴團肉吮團吸着他的手指，在药物的作用下小團穴已湿團了些，抽團插起来啧啧有声。

佐助简直迫不及待地将自己的那根塞了进去。

艹到梦寐以求的肉体的感觉真是爽极了，佐助也不管门外的人会不会听到，大力抽團插起来，插得鸣人抓着门板想要哀叫出声又不敢闹出太大的动静，抖着嗓子结结巴巴问道：“你……到底……嗯……嗯，嗯，嗯，啊……想要……啊……好深……”

“很深吗？那这样怎么样？”佐助忽然放慢了动作，缓缓地一根團插到底，连卵蛋都紧紧贴在鸣人臀上。

“啊——不行了……不能再深了……”

“怎么样？喜欢像这样被艹吗？”

“……呜……”

虽然放慢了动作之后后團穴依然饱受折磨，但是鸣人的脑子渐渐缓过来了，他一边伏在门上抬高屁團股接受插團弄一边问道：“你到底是什么人？你怎么会知道我的身份？”

“皇上可能不知道自己拥有别样的美色。”佐助的手指抚过鸣人脸颊上的猫须：“根据您的样貌打听您的身份并不是很难的事情，我也有我自己的门路。”

“佐井那个混蛋……还有你这家伙……难道不怕被我惩罚吗？”

“当然不会，皇上。”

佐助凑在他耳边轻声道。

“如果您对我没有动情，药水就不会起效。”

　　

　　

　　

　　

#尴尬的不是喝下春團药，而是喝下喜欢对方才会发作的春團药

#道具组感谢大蛇丸的友情赞助

#于是鸣宝宝夹着一肚子o液哭着跑回了宫里


End file.
